That Pretty Girl with the Pretty Name
by MissingThoseStairs
Summary: A One Direction fanfiction.. obviously. Bethony meets One Direction in quite unusual circumstances and when she falls for Harry Styles, her world spins out of control... Harry Styles, One Direction, 1D, Louis Tomlinson. Liam Payne, Zayn Malik, Niall Horan
1. Chapter 1

"Bethony!"

I turned around. My best friend Janice was running towards me. She finally reached me, out of breath.

"What is it?" I said, putting my hand on her shoulder as she gasped for breath. She took a few deep breaths and mumbled something.

"What?" I asked.

"ONE DIRECTION!" she screamed pulling my hand and running down the street.

"Janice! Stop it!" I managed to bring her to a halt.

"We don't have time! One Direction is at the drug store! Quick before the word gets out!" she said.

I was in shock. My heart began to beat a hundred miles a minute and now _I_ couldn't breathe.

"Come on then," she huffed and we ran together down the street to the drug store.

A million thoughts were flying through my head and my entire body was shaking and chills ran up my spine, despite the temperature being around a hundred degrees.

We finally reached the drug store and I realized why Janice was so out of breath when she first found me. When my heart rate went back to normal and we were about to enter the store, I stopped, "I can't."

Janice looked at me like I was insane, "You're crazy," she said rolling her eyes and dragging me through the automatic sliding doors of the store.

"No, no, no, no," I screamed trying to pull myself out of the store, but it was no use. I cursed under my breath, "Janice! Stop it!" I shouted, a little louder than necessary and then I saw them. All five of the boys' eyes were now on me. I caught Harry snickering out of the corner of my eye. I got up onto my feet and smiled in their direction, letting out a half-chuckle. Louis waved at me and I waved back a little too enthusiastically. Just then, I heard a roar of sound. I must've not been the only one, because Janice, the boys, and everyone else in the store turned their heads. Then I realized what it was. The fangirls were coming! The distant screams and cries felt like they were getting closer with every second.

"Run!" I shouted. I pulled Janice's hand and ran into one of the shopping aisles. The boys followed after us and we hid, clumped up against each other. Harry shoulder stuck to mine, and I could've sworn he heard my heart thumping inside my chest. He turned his head and smiled down at me. My heart jumped into my throat. I went into a sort of mental shock, but was quickly brought back to reality when I heard Niall's all-too-familiar laugh. I looked up, realizing we were in the "Women's Health and Sanitation" aisle, which is just an obnoxious way of saying pads and tampons. Niall shoved Zayn trying to get his attention. In his hands, Niall held a pack of maxi-pads. "Heavy flow," he read to Zayn, causing Niall to literally ROFL. Zayn rolled his eyes. It was starting to get awfully quiet between us and I guess it was obvious, because Louis leaned over and started a conversation with us, but only Janice spoke, I was still mentally deciphering what was going on. "So babe, what are your names," Louis said, charming my pants off (not literally).

"I'm Janice and this is Bethony," Janice answered pointing to me. I smiled softly.

"That's a pretty name," Harry said, looking at me.

"Oh God, Harry, you couldn't have come up wi-" Liam started, but was interrupted by Louis. "Do you hear that?" Louis asked.

"Hear what?" I answered.

"Exactly!" Louis proclaimed, "There's nothing to hear."

"Huh?" Liam asked. I was a little confused myself.

"There's no more screaming!" Louis said.

"So what you think the fans just ran away?" Zayn asked.

"I don't know, but we better get out of here fast before they find us." Louis said.

My heart sank. Just these few minutes together had been amazing and I didn't want it to end, even if we were surrounded by pads and tampons.

Louis got up and walked out of the aisle and into the middle of the walkway, "Well come on then," he said. And just like that, the boys stood up and began to walk into the walkway.

Janice and I began to stand up when someone shouted, "I FOUND THEM!" And just like that, what seemed like hundreds of directioners flooded into the drugstore. They began to chase the boys, but Janice and I managed to get away. We ran out of the store and into the streets. After we were a good 100 feet away from the store, we found a bench and plopped down onto it. Janice and I stared at each other for a few seconds, and then burst out laughing.

"Did that seriously just happen?" I asked.

"I think so," Janice said, linking her arm into mine.

We stood up and I walked in front, leading Janice to my place, which was just a few minutes up the road from where we were.

"Um Beth," Janice said and stopped walking.

"Yeah," I answered, turning to face her.

She turned me around to the way I was originally standing, so my back was facing her, and pulled something out of my back pocket. "You couldn't have found a better place to put this," she said, holding a bright green pad in her hand.

"Er, that's not mine," I said, snatching it from her hand.

I flipped it over, and there on the back of that brightly wrapped pad was a telephone number and a note that read:

To the pretty girl with the pretty name:

Call me..xx Harry


	2. Chapter 2

"You have to call him!" Janice shouted, while jumping on my bed.

It had been a few hours since our encounter with the boys. I started at my phone nervously, and then at the pad that Harry had written his number on.

"I don't want to seem too eager. Maybe I should wait a day." I mumbled.

"You are insane." Janice said, snatching my phone from my hands and quickly dialing Harry's number into it. I tried to grab the phone back, but before I could she had pressed the call button and a ringing sound came out of my phone. She handed it back to me and I put it on speaker. My heart was pounding even harder than it was earlier at the drug store. It rang, and rang, and rang, and finally I reached his voicemail. I snapped the phone shut, a lump growing in my throat.

"See no answer," I handed Janice the phone, not able to look her in the eye.

"Bethony," Janice sat down on the bed, beside me and hugged my shoulder; "he's Harry Styles for God's sake! He's probably busy."

I knew I shouldn't have been disappointed, I mean _he_ was the one who gave me his number, but I couldn't help but feel sorry for myself, which is pretty pathetic. I had been in love with One Direction from the minute I knew who they were, but Harry had a special place in my heart. Just the sight of him made my heart skip a beat. And though I sounded like a pathetic little fangirl, I couldn't really help it.

When I didn't answer, Janice said, "Come on; let's go grab a bite to eat."

I agreed. I grabbed my jacket and was about to pick up my phone, when Janice slapped my hand away.

"Don't take it!" she said, "it'll just keep you in a bad mood."

I rolled my eyes, but left it on my bed anyway.

We went out to some Italian restaurant and then to the cinema to watch a film, and for a while I actually forgot about Harry.

"See wasn't that fun!" Janice laughed, linking her arm into mine as we walked out the theater.

"Ya, I guess it was." I answered, trying not to seem too eager.

"AND you completely forgot about Curly! I could tell," Janice teased.

I shot her a death glare and she chuckled, playfully punching my arm. I couldn't help but crack a smile.  
When we finally found our parking spot, Janice plopped into the driver's seat and immediately turned on the radio. She flipped to her favorite Top 40s station. A new song had immediately begun playing and it didn't exactly lighten my mood:

_Shot me outta the sky, _

_You're my kryptonite,_

_You keep making me weak_

_Yeah, frozen and can't brea-_

My hand instinctively hit the POWER OFF button on the radio and the music seized. I acted like nothing had happened and stared out the window. Trying to ignore it best as I possibly could, I started an irrelevant conversation with Janice. Janice answered the questions I asked her half-heartedly, knowing I didn't really care about her answers.

After a quite awkward car ride, we finally reached my house. Janice and I greeted my folks and ran up the stairs to my room. Janice decided to sleep over, considering there was much damage control she needed to take care of (duties of a best friend).

We burst through my bedroom door and I fell onto my bed, letting out a rather loud sigh. Janice responded by doing the same thing. I squirmed and felt something hard beneath my back. I fished under my back and over my comforter and pulled out my phone. I turned it on and it lit up. I stared frozen at my phone screen and sat up. I must have read it wrong.. I sat up on my bed and squinted at the screen. Nope, what I read was right. There on my cell phone screen was a notification that read:

_**Missed Call**_


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at the phone with my eyes wide open, my heart beating a mile a minute.

"What's the matter _you_?" Janice said, looking over at my phone screen.

As soon as she saw my phone screen she screamed.

"He called!" She started yelling. I sat on my bed smiling like a fool, while Janet was parading around my room.

"He called!" I yelled back at her.

After jumping around for a while, we collapsed onto my bed and giggled like fools.

"Okay," Janet started, sitting up, "shall we call him back?"

"Err," I hesitated, teasing her.

"Oh my- just give me the phone!" Janet snatched it out of my hand, and this time I didn't fight her to get it back. "You are just something else," she said, rolling her eyes. I gave her a sly smile.

She dialed Harry's number for the second time that night and as soon as it started ringing, she threw the phone into my lap. I put the speaker phone on, so that Janet could listen in. I listened to it ring for a few seconds and then he picked up.

"Hello?" Harry's smooth, deep voice played through my phone. My heart skipped a beat.

"Um, hi Harry, it's Bethony, from the uh drugstore." I stuttered, trying not to sound like a blubbering idiot.

"Hey," I heard him smile through the phone.

"Hi," I laughed.

There was an awkward silence for a while, which I ended by saying, "So I was just returning your call."

"And I was returning your call," Harry teased.

"Yes you were," I answered.

And once again there was a silence through the phone.

"Okay this is becoming very awkward," Harry said, "so I was, um, just wondering if maybe you wanted to go out sometime."

My heart was racing and I answered with a quite perky, "Ya I'd love to."

"How does Saturday night work? Around 6 o'clock?" Harry said.

"Sounds good," I smiled.

"Ok, erm, so just text me your address," he said.

"Sure," I answered, "Oh and by the way, that whole number on the pad thing was quite um… unique."

"Hey, a unique girl deserves a unique surprise," he chuckled.

"Really? That was the best you could do?" I teased, laughing.

"Oh like you could've come up with something better," he replied.

"Trust me, I can," I said, "I'm pretty sure most people with an average intelligence could."

"Ouch. Alright then, big shot, let's hear one," Harry said.

"You can't just put me on the spot like that! How about you wait until Saturday night? That'll give me some time to think of a really good one." I said.

Harry chuckled, "Alright."

"Alright," I echoed.

"Goodnight," he said.

"Goodnight."

And I hung up the phone.

I turned to Janet, who was now lying on my bed and staring at my with a sly grin plastered on her face, and let out an ear- piercing scream.

After laughing for a while she turned to me and said, "I take absolutely full credit for this."

"Shut up!" I said, smiling.

"You are so welcome," she said, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm going on a date with Harry Styles." I stared aimlessly into my closet.

"Yes, Bethony, you are." Janet said sarcastically.

"What time is it?" I asked Janet.

"4:45," she replied, "What's on our agenda? We have about an hour and 15 minutes till Harry arrives."

"Um, I'm going to take a shower and then I just need to blow out my hair." I said.

"Alright, just don't take your usual 45 minute showers, ya?" she said.

"I'll be out in 15 minutes." I said, smiling.

I got out of the shower, water dripping off of me, and wrapped my robe around my body. I stepped into my room and Janet was flipping through an old magazine.

She looked up, "You said 15 minutes!" she shouted.

"How long was I in there?" I asked.

"A half an hour!" she shouted.

"Sorry! You could've knocked on the door!" I said, trying to dry my soaked hair with a towel.

"I did. Twice," she said, "Oh great rendition of 'I Want' by the way." I just rolled my eyes in response.

"Come on then, let's go do your hair!" Janet said, pulling my arm.

Janet and I stood in my bathroom, trying to dry my dripping wet hair with my extremely old hair dryer. After struggling to get my hair done, we finally finished… with 25 minutes to spare.

"Please tell me you have an outfit picked out," Janet pleaded.

"You're joking right?" I said, pulling out my outfit, a black skirt that fell a few inches above my knee and got longer in the back and a pastel aqua top.

"At least you did something right!" Janet said, giving me a friendly shove.

I shoved her back, "Get out so I can change!"

"Okay, just a reminder, you have about 15 minutes," Janet managed to get in before I pushed her out the door.

I put my outfit on and strapped on some strappy, black sandals. I put some deodorant on, a few splashes of perfume, and I grabbed my clutch. I ran down the stairs and almost tripped over my feet.

"Slow down," Janet followed behind me.

"I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH HARRY FUCKING STYLES!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, sending me into a laughing fit. Janet joined in, and we fell onto the couch. Immediately after we landed on the couch in my living room, the door bell rang. Janet and I glanced at each other and before I could get up, Janet was racing towards the door.

"Janet," I whispered, "stop!" But she paid no attention to me.

"Who is it?" Janet called out, her head leaning on the door's peep hole.

"Harry fucking Styles," Harry's voice teased from the other end of the door.

Janet looked back at me. My eyes were wide open and my hands covered my mouth in disbelief. "He heard us!" I whispered again.

Janet ran towards me and pushed me towards the door. I fell onto it and slowly pulled it open, to find a cheeky little Harry Styles standing at my door step. I tried to think of how many times I imagined this moment and now it was actually happening.

"Hi there," Harry smirked.

"Hello," I blushed.

"Ready to go?" he held out his arm.

"Ya," I said, looping my arm into his. I turned back and winked at Janet. She was now standing in the door way.

"Don't stay out too late you cheeky devils," Janet called out.

Harry turned over to me and smiled, "Don't worry, I'll have her home by 10," he called out.

He walked me over to the passenger seat of his car, opened the door like a perfect gentleman and closed it after I took my seat.

The car ride was quick and pretty silent, with the exception of a little small talk.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"Just a little restaurant," he gave a tiny smile.

"Is that all I'm getting out of you?" I laughed.

He laughed in return.

We came to a stop in front of a small door in the middle of the street. Harry drove the car to the side and a valet opened the passenger door for me. I stepped out and Harry met me on the sidewalk. Just above the door, there was a sign that read _**Bella's**_in bold, cursive letters. Harry held out his elbow again, and I grabbed hold of it. Another valet opened the door to the restaurant and I was welcomed with a cool gush of wind. We walked in and the restaurant opened up in front of my eyes. Gold chandeliers hung from the ceilings of the low lighted restaurant. The restaurant was nearly full and there was hardly any walking room.

We walked up to the hostess stand, "The reservations under Styles," Harry spoke.

"Of course," the hostess said, "Right this way," grabbing a few menus and leading us to our table. As we walked through tables and made our way to our table, we got a few glances.

We sat at our table and the first thing that came out of my mouth was, "Wow."

"Do you like it?" Harry smiled.

"Ya, it's just so overwhelming," I breathed out.

"The food is great here," he stated.

"Good, I'm starving!" I was a bit too honest.

Harry chuckled in return.

A tall, brunette women made her way toward our table. "Hi, I'm Vanessa, I'll be your server today," she said.

I could tell she recognized Harry from the double take she did.

"May I take your order?" she asked.

"Ya I'm going to have the pasta Bolognese," said Harry.

"I'll have the same," I smiled, "and some water please."

"Sure," Vanessa said and walked away.

I turned towards Harry and whispered, "Wanna know a secret?"

"Sure," he said, leaning his towards mine.

"I have no idea what I just ordered," I cracked a nervous smile.

He chuckled, "Don't worry it's really good."

"I'm taking your word for it," I said.

We ate our food, and Harry was right, it was delicious, but I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable the entire night.

Harry paid the bill and we began to walk out of the restaurant. The valet brought the car out immediately and we didn't really talk on the way home. The restaurant was fairly close to my house. WE got home and Harry stopped in front of my house. We sat there in silence for a moment. Harry seemed down.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You didn't like the date did you," he asked turning his body to face me.

"What are you saying? The restaurant was gorgeous," I said.

"Yes, but you didn't enjoy it," he said.

"How do you know?" I argued.

"Please don't lie to me…" Harry said, looking into my eyes.

"… It's not that I didn't like it, it's just didn't feel like we were getting to know each other. I mean isn't that what first dates are meant for? I was just waiting for Harry "The Charmer" Styles to come out and surprise me with something unique. I mean you're the one who said a unique girl deserved a unique surprise, right?" I said.

He smiled.

"But I loved your company tonight, Harry," I smiled.

"Me too," he said.

"You liked your own company?" I asked.

"No, I mean- I meant that I liked your-"Harry babbled.

I cut him off, "I know what you meant," I smiled bashfully, "I was just teasing."

He laughed, "I want to make it up to you. I want to take you on a second date and something you'll enjoy this time."

"I'd love to," I said.

"Great, so where would _you _like to go? Please tell me so I don't screw it up again." Harry said. I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

I thought about it for a minute. It had to be somewhere romantic, but subtle. Somewhere where we could just talk… My mind was blank, but then it hit me.

"I have just the place," I said.

"Okay where?" Harry waited.

"It's a surprise, "I said getting out of the car, "I'll text you the address. Meet me there tomorrow morning around sunrise."

"You want me to get up on a Sunday at 6 am?" Harry looked stunned.

"I promise it'll be worth it!" I said.

"As long as it's unique," he teased.

"Well I picked it out, didn't I?" I teased him back.

He laughed, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Harry," I spoke softly and he drove off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry's POV**

After dropping Bethony off last night, I couldn't help but feel guilty. I knew I could've done more for her. Even after driving away, I regretted not telling her how much I liked her. She texted me the address to where she wanted us to meet; it didn't seem familiar. My alarm went off this morning around 5 am, and though I never really got up before 8 am, I was willing to make the exception. After taking a quick shower and washing up, I looked through my closet for something to wear. Looking outside my window, all I saw was a thick layer of fog and so I assumed it was going to be a cooler day. I threw a pair of jeans and a rather expensive cashmere sweater on. I left the house around 5:30 and the minute I got into the car, my heart started pounding. The way I felt around Beth was so unreal. She was so cool and collected and I tried to act like that, but every time I thought about her, my heart jumped into my throat.

I punched in the address into the navigation system of my car. It was supposedly 45 minutes away, so I may have speeded on the highway to get there in 30. I honestly didn't know what I was expecting to drive up to, but I do know it certainly wasn't a beach. Was this a prank? I decided to get out of the car and walk down to the shore. There wasn't much and I couldn't find Beth anywhere, granted the fog wasn't even that thick near the shore. I walked about 10 minutes and it seemed like I had reached the end of this beach, and then I saw her. I found Bethony bundled in a loose sweater and jeans, looking out to the ocean. I walked towards her.

"Really?" I said, she turned towards my direction, "You decided the best place to have our redo date was on a freezing beach at the crack of dawn?" I teased her.

She laughed as she walked towards me. "I love it here," she said as she stood inches away from my face. I wanted to lean in and kiss her so badly it hurt. "Whenever I'm feeling lonely or whenever I just need to relax, right here on this beach, I feel so serene and calm, I forget about everything," she continued.

I was lost in her eyes. "Come on, give it a chance," she said and pulled me towards the blanket she had laid out. We sat and she stared and smiled at me.

"Okay," she said, "now just shut your eyes and take a deep breath in." And I did. I felt the cool misty air hit my face and I did feel more relaxed. I must have looked like an idiot doing so, because I heard her laugh and when I opened my eyes, she was staring at me with a huge smile plastered across her face.

"What?" I laughed.

"Nothing," she smiled, "you just looked really cute doing that, whatever it was."

I laughed at myself, "For your information, I was trying to relax."

I stared into her eyes for a while and she stared back and I wanted to kiss her now more than ever. Then she said, "Isn't it just so perfect though? I mean the fog and the crisp air and the ocean's mist; it's so quiet and all you can hear is the rising and crashing of the waves."

"I guess it is pretty nice here," I admitted.

"I told you!" she said and her hands landed on mine.

"So how did you find this place," I asked, starting up a conversation, "It's so isolated from everything else."

She was silent for a moment, "Well less than a year ago, my boyfriend and I were at this beach, about a mile down from where we are now."

"Yeah it took me a while to find you," I interrupted.

She laughed, "Yeah… Well anyway to make a long story short, he dumped me. It was a beautiful, summer day and we were out here for a beach day with our friend. He dumped me in front of everyone. I was so humiliated I just started running. He was my first love and I had never been more heartbroken. I didn't have anywhere to go, he was my ride home, and so after running for a while, I reached the end of the beach. There was no one down here and it was cooler than where we were before. I sat down and cried for a while and when I finally got myself to calm down, the sun had begun to set. I looked up and saw the sunset and I just remember being so amazed by the view. I was so at peace with myself… Anyway, I came back every morning after that day. Then summer ended and I couldn't come as often. But everyday that I came, I felt better and calmer. This spot on this beach really early in the morning is my safe haven. No matter what I'm feeling, sitting right here makes it all better."

I just stared at her. I could see the hurt in her eyes.

When I didn't answer she said, "Sorry for boring you with my pathetic story."  
"No," I said, "it wasn't pathetic; I just, I can't believe someone would do that to you."

"Well, it happened…" she said.

I put my hand on her face and lifted her chin. "I want you to know that I would never do that you, Bethony," I said.

She smiled in return.

She was so brilliant in every way possible. She _was_ beautiful and her smile could light up an entire room, but her attitude towards everything was what really got me. It was so incredibly sexy. And at that moment, while she was talking, I couldn't take it any longer. I looked right into her eyes and smashed my lips onto hers. At first she didn't kiss back, but as she came to realize what was happening, her sweet lips began to kiss back. As she pulled away, a bashful was spread on her lips and the wind pulled her hair out of her face and I don't think she'd ever looked more beautiful. And at that moment after kissing her, I really felt at peace.

(Author's Note: Sorry it was super sappy, but I couldn't help it. Please let me know what you think. Reviews and comments are much appreciated (; Love you all. Thanks for keeping up with the story and being patient. xx MissingThoseStairs)


	6. Chapter 6

**Bethony's POV**

It had been a few days since Harry and I met at the beach and it was perfect, like I expected. He kissed me and though it was completely out of the blue, it was sweet and I wouldn't change a thing.

It was a cooler summer afternoon and like most days, I was bored out of my mind and Janet was nowhere to be found. The house was empty, my parents were at work, and I felt like dancing. So obviously like any other completely normal person, I blasted some music, put on the slipperiest pair of socks I owned, and began sliding around my house and belting out songs. I did that for a while, until my bum was sore from falling on it so much. I walked back to my room and lay on my rug. I shut my eyes for a little while and caught my breath. I was on the verge of dosing off when my phone started ringing. I got up to see who was calling, hoping it would be Janet coming to rescue my bored and now sore ass. But when I looked at the caller ID on my phone, I knew I wouldn't be bored for much longer.

"Hello," I elongated the "O"

"Hi there," Harry's smooth voice played through my phone.

"What have I done to deserve a phone call from none other than Harry Styles himself?" I teased.

He chuckled through the other end, "Well we had so much, er, fun at the beach, I figured you would want to come over. I mean if you're not doing anything."

My heart leaped into my throat. "You mean come over to your flat?"

"Yeah, if you want," he sounded unsure.

"Oh yeah, I'd love to. I'm not doing anything." I answered.

"Alright, great. I'll text you my address," he said.

"See you soon," I said and hung up the phone.

He immediately texted me his address and I had already picked out my outfit. I still couldn't believe I was dating Harry Styles. I didn't want to get ahead of myself and make up something in my mind that wasn't really going on, but we'd already been on two dates and he invited me over. I call that dating. Either way, I didn't want to seem too dressy, so I picked out a pretty casual outfit and some black Converse to go with it. ( cgi/set?id=55525436)

I ran down the stairs and out the door. I grabbed the keys to my brother's old car and though it wasn't the flashiest piece of machinery, it had to do. After about a half an hour drive, I pulled up to a beautiful, white building. I looked around trying to find parking and I found a little garage towards the end of the flat. I pulled into it and a heavy, metal gate guarding the entrance. There was a keypad near the gate. I pushed down on a big, red button and the next thing I knew a ringing sound began playing through the keypad speakers. It rang for a minute and stopped. Then, Harry's voice played through the speakers, "Who is it?" he said.

"Um, it's Bethony," I laughed.

He didn't answer, but within seconds, the gates guarding the garage slowly began to open. I carefully pulled into the parking garage and pulled into an empty space. I grabbed my handbag and my phone from the passenger seat of the car and locked the door. I walked towards the elevator in the middle of the garage and it was when I got in that I realized I had no idea where I was going. There were three buttons in the lift. One button had "1" printed on it, and the second button below it had "2" typed on it, obviously. The last button had a "G" typed on it, which was the floor I was on. I pressed down on the first button and it lit up red. The elevator began to rise and it came to a stop again. The heavy doors slid open and I stepped out. In front of me was a gorgeous apartment, fully furnished. I looked around, overwhelmed. And then I saw the huge windows, revealing the most brilliant view I had ever seen.

"So you like it?"

I spun around.

"Like? This is absolutely phenomenal!" I gawked.

"I'm glad," Harry said, putting his arms around my hips. I gave him a quick kiss.

He spun me around, "So, would you like to watch a film?"

"Oh, I would love nothing more," I smiled and he chuckled.

We both fell onto Harry's couch simultaneously. Harry leaned on top of me and grabbed the remote from across my lap. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"I hope you like 'Love, Actually'," Harry said, clicking the television on.

"I've actually never seen it," I chuckled.

Harry's eyes went wide, "What?! You're joking right?"

"No," I laughed.

"Oh my God! You have to watch now!" He said, stumbling with the remote.

The movie finally started and it was pretty good… I mean the parts that I saw anyway.

We were about 15 minutes in, when Harry so very smoothly put his arm around my shoulder. I leaned over and gave him a look, but I didn't stop him. A little while went by and I began to move closer to Harry. I could smell his cologne and I liked it. Being that close to him made me feel good, safe almost. I was pretty caught up in the film when I felt Harry's eyes on me. I looked over and surely enough he was staring at me. I stared back, not wanting to break the moment. He began to move closer and so did I. I stared at his lips with lust. I couldn't help myself. As soon as Harry's lips approached mine, I fit myself into his body and began kissing him. He kissed back roughly, but it felt nice. I felt his tongue slip into my mouth and I did the same to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and my hands fell on his hair- his perfectly curly, tousled hair. I ran my fingers through it and even found myself playing with an individual curl. I felt him smile as he was kissing me, making me stop for a second.

"What?" I breathed, smiling.

"You're so cute…" he answered.

"What did I do," I laughed.

"You were pulling on my curls…" he said.

I covered my face with my hands and started laughing in embarrassment. He grabbed my hands with his huge ones.

"I didn't tell you to stop," he smirked.

I laughed and immediately reattached my lips to his. I fell on top of him and we both smiled, but we didn't stop. This was bliss. There were no other words to describe it. Harry's hand found my face and I nuzzled my face into it. I kicked my shoes off, trying to get comfortable on the couch and still managed to continue kissing Harry. I slowly began to slip my tongue into his mouth again when suddenly the elevator doors pushed open and the sound of boys' laughter followed out of it.


	7. Chapter 7

I shot up as soon as I heard the laughter. I found myself sitting on top of Harry and staring right at Louis, Zayn, Liam, and Niall. They were all aimlessly staring at me and I could only imagine they were wondering what I was doing on Harry's couch. That's when Harry squirmed himself from out under me and sat up. When the boys saw Harry, they all began to giggle to themselves, where as Niall started gawking with pleasure.

"Hi guys," Harry said bashfully, "you guys remember Beth…"

I waved at the boys.

"You're not the girl from the drug store are you?" Louis asked.

"That would be me, yes," I answered.

There was a silence, which Niall broke by saying, "We were just coming by to ask if you wanted to come get some lunch with us, but I guess we'll leave you two alone…"

"No," I insisted, "I'd better get going anyway, you boys have fun."

"No," Harry grabbed my wrist as I got up off the couch, "stay, please."

"Ya," Liam added, "you can come with us."

I thought about it for a little while. Obviously I had nothing better to do than go out to eat with One Direction so my answer was "Sure."

I grabbed my handbag and put my shoes on. Harry stood close to me and slowly wrapped his huge hands around mine. I crossed my fingers into his and squeezed his hand. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Alright lovebirds," Louis interrupted, "let's go.

I chuckled. Hand in hand with Harry, all 5 boys and I walked into the elevator and rode down to the garage level where my car was and apparently Harry's as well. We stepped out into the lot and flashes of light and what sounded like cameras clicked.

Zayn cursed under his breath.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Paparazzi…" he gave Harry an uncertain look.

"So we can't go out?" I asked.

"It's up to you, Haz," Zayn looked at Harry.

Harry looked at me uneasily, "Maybe we should stay in for lunch?"

"Ya, that's fine with me," I asked, still a little confused about what was going on.

So the boys and I got back into the lift. Harry looked a little upset and I wasn't sure why we couldn't go out, but I left it alone. The elevator doors pushed open and we all stepped out. We all sort of looked at each other for a while, not sure on what to do exactly.

"So," Niall said, "what's for lunch?"

"Well we have to cook something," Louis said.

"I'll cook," Harry and I said together.

The boys laughed.

"Don't worry, babe," Harry said, "I've got the cooking under control."

"That's okay, I can cook. I'm quite the chef," I teased.

"Well, Haz, looks like you've got yourself a little competition." Louis teased.

Harry ignored Louis, "Is that a challenge?"

"Oh absolutely," I came really close to Harry's face.

"Why don't we have a little cooking competition, then?" Zayn interrupted.

"I'm up for it," I said.

"Alright then Ms. Iron Chef," Harry came inches away from my face, "let's see just how great you are."

I winked at him and immediately ran for the kitchen cabinet. I flung the doors open.

I don't know what I was expecting to see when I opened the cabinet, but it definitely wasn't emptiness. It was literally hollow, with the exception of a can of condensed milk.

I looked over at Harry, "Really? How long have you not shopped for groceries?"

"We just got back from touring!" Harry defended himself.

"We've been back for 3 weeks…" Zayn said quietly.

Harry just bashfully stood there staring at all of us.

"…So Chinese food it is," Liam proclaimed. We all agreed wholeheartedly.

After about a half hour, the Chinese food was delivered. The boys sat around the table, but Harry and I sat on the couch alone.

I stuck my chopsticks in my takeout box for a minute, "Hey Harry?"

"Yeah babe?" Harry answered digging through his chicken.

"Why didn't you want to go out with me?"

"What?" This caught his attention.

"Before in the parking garage with the paparazzi…" I answered.

"No, no, no. It's not that I didn't want to go out with you, but it's just if the paparazzi saw you…"

"If they saw me…" I echoed.

"If they got a picture of you and that picture got online… well you know how our fans can be…" he explained.

"Right," I understood, "I know, I'm a part of the fandom; I know just how we are."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be. I understand," I laughed.

I stuffed a huge piece of chicken in my mouth and couldn't eat it all, making Harry laugh. I managed to swallow it and made a face. I put my box aside and checked my phone. I had 3 missed calls from Janet and a missed call from my mum. I jumped up. It was already 5 pm!

"What's wrong, love?" Harry jumped up.

"I didn't realize how late it got. I really have to go." I said.

"Okay," Harry smiled.

"What?" I asked, wondering why he was smiling.

"You're cute when you panic," he smiled again.

I nudged his arm.

"Thank you. I had a great time." I came up really close to Harry.

He wrapped his arms around my waste, "So did I."

And just like that, he leaned in and gave me a quick snog. I kissed him back, getting completely consumed by the kiss.

"Get a room!" Louis yelled from across the kitchen.

I chuckled, stopping the kiss. Harry turned around gave Lou a dirty look.

"Bye Lou!" I waved, teasing him. He winked in reply.

"Bye boys," I hugged each of them goodbye.

I grabbed my handbag and Harry walked me to the elevator.

I gave Harry one last peck on the lips before walking into the elevator. We smiled goodbye to each other while the elevator doors slammed shut.

And as they closed completely, I whispered to myself, "I love you, Harry Styles."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I'm so so so so so sorry. I'm a terrible person, I know. I haven't updated in forever, but I swear it's not my fault. But in all seriousness, thank you to everyone who stuck around for this update. I've been so busy you guys wouldn't believe. I tried to make this a little longer to make up for not updating in forever. I have finals in a week so I've been studying, but since Winter break is coming up I promise I'll be writing more. Thanks again! Enjoy! (: xxx

I started up my car as soon as I reached the parking garage. I quickly dialed my mum's mobile number into my phone.

"Beth?" she suddenly picked up the phone.

"Yeah mum, it's me," I said.

"Oh my- where have you been?! I've been worried sick!" she complained.

"Sorry I was at a friend's house."

"Which friend is this?" she quizzed me.

"Janet," I lied.

There was a silence.

"Janet called an hour ago wondering where you were."

Shit.

I didn't answer her for a while.

"Bethony?"

"Hello? Mum?"

"Yes, Bethony. Can you hear me?"

"What, mum? I can't hear you. You're breaking up. Huh? Okay see ya. Bye." I cheated. I would explain when I got home. By then I would've come up with another lie to feed her.

Next I called Janet, deciding I should probably return her 20 missed calls.

The phone rang for a while.

She finally picked up.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Jan," I said.

"Bethony Georgia Taylor!" she screamed into the phone.

I pulled the speaker further from my ear, "What?!"

"Where have you been for the last 5 hours?! I've called you over a hundred times! You left me bored out of my mind!" she complained.

"You sound like my mother," I joked.

"Seriously Beth, where on Earth have you been," she got serious.

"…With Harry," I blushed.

"WITH HARRY?! AND YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME!" she screamed even louder than before.

"Would you stop shouting?" I snapped.

"Sorry," she stated half-heartedly and continued, "The least you could've done was give me a call!"

"And said what?"

"Oh I don't know, how about 'Hey, best friend, I'm going to hang out with my internationally famous pop star boyfriend.'"

"Whatever," I chuckled, "I've gotta go, I'm pulling into my driveway."

'Alright, call me later," she managed.

"Will do," I said and hung up the phone.

I walked up my front steps, dreading walking through the door and getting yelled at.

I tried to creep up the stairs without my parents' noticing I had come home, but the minute I did, my mum spotted me.

"Bethony Taylor! Where have you been? You had me worried sick! Explain yourself!"

"God you and Janet are alike…" I whispered to myself.

"What? Nevermind it doesn't matter. Beth what is going on?"

"Mum, could you just calm down. I was at a friend's hanging out." I said.

"Why did you lie about Janet's?" she snapped.

"I didn't," I lied, "I was at her house, but then I left her and went out to grab some food without telling her."

"And why wouldn't you tell her where you were going?" she debated.

The lies kept coming, "She was busy with some extra college application stuff. Could you please stop attacking me?"

"Alright, well the least you could've done was picked up your mobile. You're on that thing at all hours, anyway," she began to calm down a bit.

"Sorry, mum, I didn't hear it. It won't happen again," I kissed her on the cheek and ran up the stairs to my room.

I spent the rest of the night in my room, cuddled up with my laptop, DM-ing Harry back and forth.

** bethtay205- Thank you for today (:**

** harrystyles- My pleasure, gorgeous. I had fun xx**

** bethtay205- I miss you 3**

** harrystyles- Me too. Can I see you tomorrow night?**

** bethtay205- Absolutely (; Where? When?**

** harrystyles- I'll pick you up around 9 pm. Wear something nice (;**

** bethtay205- Where are we going, Styles…**

** harrystyles- Clubbing… **

** bethtay205- You're joking.**

** harrystyles- Just be ready at 9 (; See you love**

I shut my laptop speechless. I was going clubbing and I had nothing to wear. I jumped off my bed and made a beeline for my closet. I looked up at the row of hanging dresses from past proms, weddings, parties… I pulled out a tight red dress that I'd worn to a friend's Sweet 16 a few years back. I stripped and squeezed into the dress that was a size too small. I couldn't breathe and my gut was hanging out. This was definitely not going to work… I tugged on the end of the dress-which wasn't too far beneath my ass- with all my might and it slowly slip down my hips. I exhaled in exhaustion. He was seriously going to make me go shopping? I checked my phone for the time: it was around 8 pm. The mall might still be open. I sighed, not wanting to leave the comfort of my room. I slid out of my room and stomped down the stairs. I slid on my stained, brown Uggs and told my mum I was heading down to the mall. I got back into my brother's car and drove to the nearest mall which was about 10 minutes away from my house. The mall was still open when I drove into the parking garage. I was able to park extremely close to the mall itself considering it was about to close any minute. I ran into the mall as the automatic doors slid open in front of me. I made my way to my favorite little boutique in the mall, which also happened to be where I worked.

"Hey Beth!" my boss, Stacy, called as I walked into the shop.

"Hey Stace," I smiled, "Do you know if we still have that black mini dress we got in a few weeks ago?"

"High neck line, open back?" she asked.

"Yes," I sighed, trying to catch my breath.

"There's a few in the back. Why?" she said.

I was halfway to the back of the store, "I need it for tomorrow night."

I looked through the dresses; size 7, size 4… I flipped through the hanging dresses. Then I found it- size 1. I snatched the dress and closed the dressing room curtain behind me. I stripped of my clothes for the second time in an hour and pulled the dress on. It was perfect. Solid black, high neck-line and the back scooped open to my lower back. I smiled at myself in the mirror, smoothing down the dress. I slipped the well-fitted dress off my body and hung it back onto its original hanger. I put my t-shirt and jeans back on and stepped out of the dressing room.

"I have to take this!" I told Stacy.

"Okay," she chuckled, "That'll be £20."

I reached for my non-existent handbag and when I realized it wasn't there, I slowly looked up at Stacy who was waiting for me to pay.

"So Stace… Funny story… I might have left my handbag in the car…" she was staring daggers.

"Oh Bethony…" she sighed.

"I'm sorry! Can I just pay you back later?"

"I'll take it out of your paycheck," Stacy compromised.

I had a huge smile plastered across my face, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I jumped across the counter and gave her an awkward hug.

"Alright, alright. You're welcome. Here," she handed me the dress in a bag.

I blew her a kiss, "I'll see you Monday."

By the time I got to my car, the mall had been long closed. I hung the dress in the back seat and drove away. There was no traffic, so I got home fairly quickly. It was around 9:30 when I pulled into the driveway. I got my dress out of the back seat and locked the car, walking into the house. I trudged into my room, threw the dress onto my dresser, and collapsed onto my bed. Who knew running through a mall could take so much out of you. I wasn't exactly tired, but more fatigued. I changed into my pajamas and made myself a cup of tea. I crawled into bed and flashed my TV on. I flipped through the channels and found myself watching a Harry Potter movie marathon. The marathon was just a few minutes into the Chamber of Secrets. Why not? I would only watch an hour or so…

"_NA NA NA NA I can't hold back. 'Cause you, you've got this spell on me, I don't know what to believe. Kiss me once, now I can leave, 'cause everything you do is Magic…"_

I jolted awake at the sound of my ringtone. I stretched for my phone, sitting on my bedside table. I slid my phone screen and answered the call.

"Hello?" I yawned.

"Hey Beth," It was Harry, "Um did I wake you?"

"Hey," I turned onto my side, "Yeah, but it's alright."

"I was just checking in," He chuckled, "Um, Beth…"

"Ya," I stretched in bed.

"Are you still in bed?" he sounded confused.

"Mhmm," I answered.

"Oh alright…" he mumbled.

"Why? Am I not supposed to be in bed?" I softly chuckled.

"Well, I mean sure you can, but I thought you'd be up before 2 o'clock in the afternoon." He laughed.

"What?!" I sat up, "It's 2!"

"Half past 2, to be exact," he laughed.

"Oh Lord… See this is what I get for staying up till 3 am watching Harry Potter!"

"You're so weird," Harry teased.

"Shut up, Styles."

"I'll see you in a few hours," he smiled through the phone.

"Alright, see you," I smiled back.

I hung up and went straight for the bathroom to wash up. I can't believe I slept in this late. I'm usually up so early. I got into the shower and let the steaming water relax my muscles. It wet my hair and poured down my back and I felt all the little knots in my neck begin to unwind. I stayed in there longer than usual, just wasting away the water. After about an hour, I shut off the not-so-steaming water and wrapped a towel around my bare body. It was about 3:30 when I got out. Then, I remembered I hadn't eaten breakfast…

"Great job, Beth," I mumbled under my breath.

I walked down my stairs and into my pantry, pulling out the Honey Nut Cheerios from the many cereal boxes lined up against the shelf. I poured myself a bowl and grabbed the milk from the refrigerator. I devoured the entire bowl within a minute. Could you blame me? I hadn't eaten since I got home last night. I poured myself another bowl and grabbed my copy of _Someone like You_ by Sarah Dessen. I read for a half an hour or so. I sort of wandered around the house, picking up things I haven't touched in years, going on Instagram 4 times a minute, trying to see if anyone updated between then and the last 14 seconds.

I did these pointless things until the clock struck 7 and I started to get ready. I jumped off the family room couch and ran up the stairs. I was running off of anxiety and excitement. I zipped up my dress and took out my makeup bag. I put a reasonable about of eyeliner on and some mascara. I didn't really want to go all out on the lipstick, so I kept it at an acceptably light shade of pink. I put the tiniest bit of blush on to bring out some color in my cheeks. I had blown out my hair this morning so I teased it a bit and bumped it up in the back. I pulled out my black Stilettos and sprayed my neck and arms with some perfume. I reached for my deodorant and rolled a bunch under my arms- the last thing I needed was to stink. I walked over and stuffed a few essentials into my clutch- makeup, phone, condom… I smirked as I put the last item in my bag. Who knew what surprises tonight would bring? I was brought out of my trance when my phone rang. I picked it up, knowing exactly who it was.

"Right on time, Styles," I smiled.

"I'm outside," he laughed.

"I'll be out in a minute," I said, hanging up.

I made sure I had everything and took one last look in the mirror. I looked presentable. I laughed at myself. I walked down the stairs and stopped at the door. I opened it and began to step out, when I saw a wild Harry Styles standing at my door.

"Oh hey," I smiled, "You didn't have to get out of the-"

Harry interrupted me, "You look so hot!"

I laughed and I could feel my cheeks blooming into roses. Well that definitely brought out the color in them.

"Thank you," I said, still blushing.

I was staring at the ground, when Harry lifted my chin up. We stared at each other.

"Honestly, you do look beautiful," Harry's smooth voice played out.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Styles," I winked. He was wearing a navy button-up shirt and a pair of dark denim skinny jeans that made is butt look very nice.

He chuckled under his breath, "Thanks. Come on, let's go."

He grabbed my hand and led me to his car, opening the door for me and all. I sat in the cool, leather seat and buckled my seatbelt, while Harry went around and opened the driver's door for himself. I smiled as he took his seat behind the wheel. He caught me and winked. I laughed in reply. He started up the car and as soon as the engine roared, Harry set the car into drive and we flew down the street. We pulled out of my community and onto the busy streets.

"Mind if I put some music on?" I asked.

"Go for it," Harry smirked.

I pressed on the power button and a screen came to life in front of my eyes. _California _by Phantom Planet started playing through the speakers of the car.

"Love this song!" Harry and I said spontaneously. We glanced at each other and bent over giggling like idiots.

"_Hustlers grab your guns; your shadow weighs a ton__, __driving down the 101__. __California here we come__, __right back where we started from…" _I sang along to the radio.

"You're so cute," Harry shook his head.

I leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek in response. We came to a stop sign. Harry leaned over and gave me a delicate, long kiss on my lips. His lips felt smooth against mine and everything seemed to move slowly… until we were brought back to reality in normal time thanks to the jerk honking behind us. I laughed and settled back into my seat. I had a smile spread across my face and wasn't trying to hide it. I sat back and felt Harry's fingers intertwine into mine. The warmth of his hand sent chills down my spine.

"You ran out of my place pretty quickly yesterday. Was everything alright?" Harry asked.

"Oh ya, just my mum being a pain," I replied.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She's just been on my case about me going out and not concentrating on serious things."

"Serious things?" Harry questioned, "Like what?"

"Like applying for university and what not," I replied.

"You haven't applied, yet? Hasn't the school year begun?" he asked.

"Yeah... After graduation, I told my mum that I wanted to take a year off. Go traveling, see the world. I mean I know I sound like the heroine from every bad film about finding yourself, but it's what I want to do." I said.

"It's not stupid, I get it…" he said, and the conversation came to an end.

I squeezed his huge hand, resulting in him squeezing back. He had one hand on the steering wheel and one hand held onto mine. He began to move his thumb in circles around the outside of my hand and he didn't stop until he pulled up to the club.

When he got there, the valet opened my door and held my hand as I stepped out of the car and onto the sidewalk. I waited for Harry near the club doors. He joined me and held my hand like we had in the car. As we approached the entrance, Harry leaned over to me and whispered, "Just keep calm and don't answer any questions." "What?" I was confused. Then, the lights began to flash and the cameras began to click. That's what he meant. The paparazzi shouted questions, made vulgar comments, and I could feel Harry's grip getting tighter on my hand. We walked into the club and the music blared. The lights from the dance floor caught my attention. I smiled, my eyes opened wide. I must've looked like a child walking into a toy store for the first time, because Harry just laughed and led me to the dance floor. We walked through the crowd and found Niall waving at us from across the room. We pushed our way through the crowd- Harry's hand not escaping mine once- and made our way to the bar, where Niall was.

"Heyyy," Niall shouted. He must've had a couple of drinks before we got here.

"Hi Niall," I smiled, coming in for a hug. Yup, definitely had a few drinks…

"BETHONY!" He slung his arm around my shoulder, "You look amazing!"

Harry tensed up, "Hands off, Niall. She's my date."

"Sorry, man. Calm down," Niall took his hand off my shoulder.

I walked over to Harry and gave him a kiss behind his ear, "It's okay."

He just grabbed my waist and walked towards the other side of the bar. "Want a drink, babe?"

"Sure. Order me a Cosmo? I think I see an old friend, gonna go say hi."

"Sure," he answered.

It wasn't an old friend, but I ended up running to Louis and Eleanor on their way in.

Bethony," Louis exclaimed when he saw me.

"Louis!" I imitated his tone.

He laughed, "El, this is Harry's girly friend, Bethony."

"Hi, nice to meet you," Eleanor shouted over the music.

"You too," I shouted back.

"Where's Harry?" Louis asked.

"Back at the bar, wanna walk over?" I asked.

"Sure," he held El's hand and followed me back to the bar.

Harry was waiting for me, with my drink in his hand. I smiled as I walked up to him.

"Thanks, babe," I took the drink from him.

I drank the Cosmo faster than I should have and began to feel the effects of alcohol taking place. A great song came on and I looked over at Harry, grabbing his hand and leading him to the dance floor. I shimmied my chest in Harry's direction and he smiled wide. I dragged him behind me and began to move my hips against him. He moved closer and put his hands onto my hips, moving with the rhythm they moved in. He leaned over and kissed me behind my ear, which drove me crazy. I kept calm and breathed in. As the song began to pick up and Harry continued to kiss around my neck, I began grinding up against him. We moved together and when he couldn't take it anymore, he turned me around and smashed his lips into mine. We still continued to move to the rhythm of the music as we made out on the dance floor. Some girl pushed us out of the way, breaking our kiss. We eventually made our way back to the bar where Niall, Louis, and El were sitting. Lou and Eleanor eventually stood up to go dance and Harry and I took their seats. This time I ordered a Mojito and when the bartender placed it in front of me, Niall began to laugh.

"What's your problem?" I looked at Niall.

"Oh nothing, except for the fact that you ordered a pussy of a drink," Niall laughed.

"Um what would you like me to drink, Niall?" I sassed him.

"I mean, I would think you were a lot cooler if you could down a shot of tequila. I mean your fruity little drink just screams 'I'm an easy little whore!'"

"Niall! What the fuck is the matter with you!" Harry screamed. His face was red with anger.

I leaned over to Harry, "It's alright, babe, he's bladdered! He doesn't even know what he's saying."

"Alright then, Niall, I will show you how _cool_ I can be. Bartender! Two shots of tequila, please."

"Beth, what're you doing?" Harry questioned.

"Don't worry, I'm just having a little fun," I answered.

"Alright, Beth," Niall said, "Count of three?"

I grabbed the shot glass. A nervous feeling landed in the pit of my stomach. I honestly had never taken a shot of anything before.

"1…2…3… Bottoms up!" Niall shouted.

I took a few sips and finished off the shot, slowly feeling the drink burn the back of my throat. That probably wasn't the right way to take a shot, considering Niall toppling over in laughter. Even harry snickered under his nose

"Okay, okay," I spoke to Niall, "Don't underestimate me on one bad shot. Bartender! Another round of tequila!"

The bartender brought two new shot glasses filled with tequila and this time I nailed it! I taook the shot glass and flipped it up, the alcohol burned nicely as it slid down my throat.

"Damn girl! It's like night and day with you," Niall stood corrected.

"Ha!" I laughed in his face. I hopped off the bar stool and stumbled. Harry caught me. I began to feel light-headed and drowsy.

**Harry's POV**

"Woah there," I caught Beth as she tripped into my arms. She was drunk…

She began to laugh. "Harry! Let's go dance!" She tried to walk to the dance floor, but lost balance and stumbled in the other direction.

"Bethony?" I tried to get her attention.

Her eyes landed on me, "Huh?"

"I think we should leave, head home," I told her.

"Go home?" She was completely delusional.

"Yes," I answered.

"And fuck?!" she practically screamed.

I stood there not really knowing how to respond. My mind drifted off into a little dream… NO! STOP IT HARRY! NOT THE TIME!

"Come on, baby," I grabbed her handbag from the bar, held her waist and we walked out of the club. The paparazzi had left at that point. It was about 2 am when the valet brought my car around. I gave the driver a tip and helped Beth into the passenger seat, buckling her seatbelt for her. I went around to the driver's seat and buckled up, as well. I started the car and turned on the heater. Before I even began to drive, Beth had passed out. I laughed to myself. I stared for a while. God, she was gorgeous, even when she was drunk off her ass. I was about to move the car out of park, when Beth's phone began to vibrate. I opened her purse and took it out, along with a condom that fell out… Bethony, Bethony… Bad girl… I stuck the condom back into the handbag and turned it on. She had a missed call from her mum and a new text from her as well.

_**Bethony, where r u? Your father and I came home and you weren't here. R u alright?**_

I knew it was out of line, but I couldn't leave her parents worried and I wasn't about to take her home in the condition she was in. I grabbed her phone and slid the _Slide to Unlock_ bar. No passcode? Really? Alright, then… I opened the text message from her mum and replied: _Sry mum. Forgot to call. Staying over at a friend's house. Love u xxx Goodnight._

It would have to do. I stuck the phone back into her bag and drove away, back to my place.


	9. Chapter 9

The first thing I felt when I woke up was the pounding that wouldn't escape my brain. I moaned and began to massage my temples, trying to tame the pain of my headache. Had I drank that much last night? I groggily opened my heavy eyes and sat up in bed. I reached for my phone on my bedside table- wait! Where was my bed side table? I completely jolted awake and found that I wasn't even in my own room. I fell into a state of panic and my heart began to beat faster. Where on Earth was I? I jumped out of the unfamiliar bed I was lying in and walked out of the bedroom.

"Hello?" I called out.

The flat actually looked surprisingly familiar, like I had been here before. I backed into the living room, when a pair of hands hugged my waste. I screamed (like literally shouted). I spun around and Harry was standing inches in front of my face. He was laughing.

"Beth, are you alright?" he was laughing at me some more.

"Stop!" I slapped his shoulder. Everything came flooding back with one look at Harry's face. Last night, the club, drinking with Niall… "Did I really drink that much?"

"Not really. You're actually pretty weak when it comes to alcohol…" he teased me.

"Oh shut up and get me some aspirin, Curly," I said.

"Would you like some breakfast as well?" he held his hand out.

I took it, "Yes, please."

Harry led me to the kitchen and I took a seat on one of his bar stools. I moaned from the pounding in my head and lay my head on the cool marble island. I looked up and Harry had set a hot cup of coffee and a couple of aspirins in front of me. I swallowed the pills and took a gulp of coffee to wash them down. I watched Harry for a while, making his way around the kitchen. Was this seriously happening to me? Just a few weeks ago I was some fangirl freaking out about meeting One Direction with my best friend… Oh my God! Janice! And my mum! She was going to kill me!

"Harry!" I panicked.

"What? What is it?" he snapped his head around.

"My mum is going to murder me!" I shouted, "I have to go, like now!" I began to run around the flat, gathering my stuff.

Harry caught me by my arms, "Beth, relax. I took care of it."

"What?" I asked.

"Last night you passed out and your mum rang a few times. I just texted her saying you were staying at a friend's house." Harry explained.

"Oh… Well she must've texted back! Asking whose house, or what friend I was staying wi-"

Harry interrupted, "Bethony, calm down. I texted Janice asking her to cover for you."

I sighed, "Okay… Thank you," I smiled weakly.

"It wasn't a problem," Harry smiled back.

"Thank you for calling, really. If you hadn't I probably would've had to leave you, and that would not have been fun for me," I came close to Harry.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up, my legs wrapped around his torso. He set me down on top of the kitchen island. "Trust me; it wouldn't have been fun for me either." He smirked and gave me a kiss. "Now, would you like to finish eating?"

I laughed, "Yes." He piled a few eggs on a plate and laid it in front of me.

"You expect me to eat all of this?" I said.

"No, I haven't eaten either." He smirked.

"Fine then, eat!" I said.

"Okay I will!" Harry laughs, driving a fork full of eggs into his mouth and smiling.

I took a few bites of my eggs, "You're a strange one, Styles." I shook my head.

"You're the one wearing my shirt," he looked me up and down.

That was when I realized I was wearing nothing but one of Harry's shirts.

"Harold, how did I get into this?" I tilted my head.

"I um might have changed you into it last night," he shook his hair around.

"Harry!" I shoved him, playfully, "You can't just undress me! We've only just met!"

"I know we've only met but let's pretend it's love," he grabbed me and threw me onto the couch. He pinned my arms down and was completely on top of me.

"Get off!" I squealed.

"Okay, with one condition…"

"And what's that?" I questioned.

"You stay in all day with me," he said.

I groaned, "If I must…"

He laughed and got off of me, "What would you like to do, my darling."

"Shall we watch a movie?" I suggested.

"Can I pick it?" he asked.

"Well sure you can, but may you? No," I winked at him.

"So you're a tease and a grammar Nazi?" he said.

"Pretty much," I smiled.

I got up off the couch and walked towards Harry's shelf-full of films. I spotted a few I hadn't seen, but I eventually decided on _Juno._

"This one," I held out the DVD.

"Okay…" he grabbed it and got himself off the couch to play the DVD.

I sat on the couch and watched his little bottom walk around the room. Damn it was cute.

"Hey! Earth to Bethony!" Harry waved his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry?" I flashed back into reality.

"Nothing," he smiled to himself.

I ignored him. He plopped down right next to me and threw his arm around my shoulder. I smiled at him. He took the remote and started the film. I moved in closer to him and his hands moved from my shoulders to my waist. As the film carried on we ended up getting a lot closer. I was practically on Harry's lap and his lips were attached to mine. The movie had been over for hours and we hadn't even realized. We'd been fooling around. Throwing popcorn at each other, laughing, eating…

"I'm gonna go make some tea," I said.

Harry grabbed my hand as I got off the couch, "Wait!"

"What?" I asked.

"A bit of milk and a teaspoon of sugar in mine," he smiled.

I sighed, "Alright."

"Thank you!" he shouted as I made my way towards the kitchen.

I grabbed the kettle off the stove top and filled it with some water from the fridge. I set it on the stove and as soon as I turned the stove up, a pair of giant hands wrapped around my waist.

"Harry," I smiled.

"I missed you," he began to kiss my neck.

"Did you, now?"

"I did," he answered.

I turned around and he softly pecked my lips. He would pull away and brush his lips upon mine, teasing me. His tongue gradually slipped into mine and we moved in sync. His body fit perfectly into mine, but before it could lead into anything else, the kettle went off. I laughed and pulled away. I grabbed the steaming kettle and poured two cups of hot water.

"Where is the tea bags, babe?" I asked.

Harry chuckled at the innuendo, "Over here."

"You're so immature," I laughed, "What'd you want in your tea? No milk, a bit of sugar?"

"Milk, no sugar…" he laughed, "Do you even listen to me when I speak?!"

"I listen to you… I just get distracted sometimes!" I argued.

"Do I distract you?" Harry smirked.

"No," I said.

"How about this," Harry leaned in and gave me a peck on my lips, "Does that distract you?"

I bit my lip and smiled. God was I turned on…

"Hardly, I teased.

"Ya? How about now?" he began to shower my neck with kisses. His lips moved up my neck, onto my jaw, and behind my ear. I let a little moan escape my mouth. His hand moved up and down my leg and eventually made its way under my shirt. I didn't fight my urge. I grabbed his face into my hands and smashed my lips against his. My tongue slipped in and out of his mouth as I gasped for air every few seconds. I began to grab hold of his shirt, tugging on it every so often. He eventually took it off. His bare chest rubbed against mine as he tried to get my shirt off as well. I took the liberty of taking it off and tossing it onto the kitchen floor. Suddenly, he stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He looked me up and down, "You sure you want to do this?"

I sighed, "Ya."

"Alright," he smiled and carried me to the bedroom, his lips never leaving mine.


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry's POV**

I squeezed Bethony's bum in my hands as I carried her to my bedroom. My lips covered her bare neck in kisses. She moaned as my lips traveled behind her ear. I ran my tongue over her jaw line as I lay her on the duvet covering my mattress. I managed, through all of this, to get my jeans off. I smirked and found her smiling back. A giggle escaped her mouth as my finger hooked onto the end of her knickers.

"This is supposed to be sexy, why are you giggling?" I said.

"Sorry, it tickled…"

I shook my head and laughed. I moved in closer, joining Beth on the bed. I held the small of her back, pushing her against my bulge. She rolled her body in and out of mine with every embrace. Her hands found their way to my hair and she began to tug, entangling her fingers into individual curls. I growled as her delicate fingers slid down my bare chest and across the band of my boxers. A smirk played on her face as she swiftly pulled down the only article of clothing left on my body. Her lips pulled away from mine as she stared down, mouth slightly parted.

"Like what you see?" I teased.

She snapped her head back, making eye contact with me. "Eh, I've seen better."

"Mhmm," I closed my eyes and reattached my lips to hers. She laughed.

My hands found the hook of her bra, making her jump up in surprise. I smiled and struggled to undo the hook of the bra. She eventually reached her hands to her back and undid it herself.

"I almost had it," I whined.

She laughed in reply. The bra fell onto the floor as I pushed her back onto the bed. I groped her breasts and she moaned. My fingers traced her figure and found their way back to her knickers. I gave her a questioning look to make sure she really was ready. I'm a gentleman, what can I say? She nodded back in reassurance. I slid them down carefully and threw them onto the floor. I quickly reached over into my bed-side table and pulled out a condom. Beth grabbed it from my grip and ripped the top of the wrapping off. She sat up and carefully slid the elastic over my erection. She kissed her way up my body. Her soft lips traced their way up to my jaw line. I closed my eyes and bit my lip as she did so, the sensation turning me on even more.

"Condoms, so we can be safe," she winked and immediately stuck her tongue in my mouth.

I pushed her back down and sucked on her neck, before entering her. My penis slowly grazed the outside of her vulva. She smiled at the teasing sensation. I moved a piece of loose hair out of her face before I started anything. I gazed at her sheer beauty. Her eyelids were lightly closed over and a slight smile plastered on her face. I moved my head down and attached my lips to her stomach, slowly kissing my way up. I kissed through the plate between her breasts and up her neck and jaw line. I kissed her nose before I pushed into her. She cried out at the sensation.

"It's alright, baby," I kissed her cheek and continued, going further into her.

She moaned and entangled her fingers into mine. Both our breathing was heavy as I traveled deeper into her. She climbed on top of me and her both moved in sync with mine. We sat up and I continued to push into her. Her lips were soft and tasted like candy, only making me want her more. I shoved into her with a big thrust and we both reached climax. Beth's orgasm caused her to shout out in pleasure. 'Harry' she whimpered, out of breath. She repeated my name over and over again, until I stopped pushing. Exhausted, I lay my head on the pillow under her head. I groaned, exiting her and lying under the covers. She moved closer to me. Her hazel eyes were glistening. I pushed my curls back, out of my face and my smiled.

"That was amazing," she managed to get out between breaths.

I laughed at her comment. She moved in closer and cuddled her head into my bare chest.

We stared at each other, breathless, and we stared for what seemed like hours. We just lay there, enjoying each other's company. Beth's eyelids began to droop. She curled up against my bare chest, like a puppy dog. Her hand rested against me and I circled my around her waist, pulling her closer. Her panting seemed to soften its pace, which relaxed her a bit.

I kissed the top of her head, "You alright, baby?"

"Perfect," she smiled that gorgeous smile of hers and took in a deep breath.

She couldn't seem to fight her eyes any longer. They began to close and she fell asleep almost immediately. We just lay there, bare chest against bare chest. I carefully pushed back the loose locks of hair that had fallen in front of her face. Her full, pink lips parted slightly as she fell into a deeper sleep. I chuckled as I watched her. She didn't stir once. I stared at her flawless complexion. I caressed her cheeks. Her skin felt like silk underneath my touch. I kissed her forehead gently and moved into her.

Goodnight, Bethony."

**Bethony's POV**

My eyes fluttered open at the crash of lightning. It was pouring out and the rain had managed to drop the temperature of the room to about 30 degrees. I pulled the covers closer to my cold body. I looked over at Harry, who was snoring softly. I slowly pulled the covers off of my naked body and went to find a bathroom. I hadn't bathed since Friday night, considering I was preoccupied with Harry. I walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I walked towards the shower and let the water run for a while, waiting for it to warm up. My legs felt sore and raw as I stepped into the high-set tub. The water had definitely warmed up. Steam began to gather on the mirrors and windows in the bathroom. I let out a moan and closed my eyes as the hot water relaxed my sore muscles. My hands twisted around my neck and began to rub it.

"Sore?" I did a 360 and found myself turned around facing a naked Harry Styles. My eyes traveled up and down his body- his perfect body. His biceps glistened as drops of water began to splash onto him.

"I'm just fine," I lied, biting my lip, "Are you lost, sir?"

"Oh no, I found just what I was looking for," Harry examined my naked body and licked his lips. He pulled me in closer, his forehead against mine. His lips glossed over mine. Our intimacy became heated and my breathing grew harder. Suddenly, Harry spun me around so that my back was against his chest.

"Last night was incredible," I managed to get out, leaning my head back into the crook of his neck.

"Oh that was nothing," Harry replied.

His hands grabbed my waist and his fingers slid down onto my hipbones. His fingers suddenly slid between my thighs and he began to massage them. I froze.

"May I pleasure you," Harry whispered in a rasp.

I swallowed, "Please…"

His plump lips started at my neck. Harry began to suck, his tongue trickling over as he moved his lips to my shoulder. His fingers, yet again, found their way to my thighs. This time they didn't stop, they traveled up. As they lingered closer towards my vulva, I jumped.

Harry stopped and turned me around to face him, "I don't have to do this if it makes you uncomfortable."

The fact that he cared made my heart swell, but I wasn't about to say no to him.

"No, it's just no one's ever pleasured me like this before…" I blushed.

"Oh… Well then, I should probably make a good first impression," Harry smirked and laughed under his breath.

I responded with a giggle and Harry turned me back around. He returned to his previous position and his fingers grazed over the lips, teasing me with the sensation. I moaned. He assured his positioning and slowly drew his finger into my vagina. As he went deeper in, the sensation took over my entire body. The excitement of the feeling zapped through my limbs. I gasped as he found my G-spot and carefully ran over it with his index finger. His middle finger slipped in during the process, driving me insane. I began screaming at the sensation- a little loud if I may add. I began to orgasm. 'Harry' I moaned, over and over again. Harry growled form deep inside his chest. A few seconds after, he slowly slipped his fingers out, leaving me gasping for air. Harry's strong arms grasped my arms and pulled me in close. I was dazed. I had never felt this good; no one had ever made me feel as good as Harry was at this moment. His erection grazed my clitoris and teased me. He quickly entered me and pulled away making we whine. Harry kissed my lips one last time before pulling away. His signature smirk played on his lips as he stared into my eyes.

"I'm going to go make breakfast," he smiled.

"Oh, I thought that was breakfast…" I teased.

Harry began to laugh, "I- I don't- you're perfect."

I blushed, "Far from it, but thank you."

He kissed my lips slowly, "You are…" and with that he walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

I rolled my eyes and shut the shower curtain, continuing to let the water pour down over my head. I pressed up against the cool shower marble and sighed. I was in deep, literally.


End file.
